Chpt10 Ep15: "The Last Resort"
Chpt10 Ep15: "The Last Resort" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' At the bunker, Hunter is working on putting together "witch-killing bullets" for Rita Repulsa if she attempts on refusing to remove the Mark of Cain from Kurt as he and Castiel have lost track of Kurt who doesn’t want to be found. Hunter Then we need Rita to hold up her end of the bargain -- now. Castiel rolls his eyes, turns away and sighs frustratingly. Hunter What? Castiel Nothing. It's -- it's just if she removes the Mark using the Book of the Damned... What about the consequences? Hunter Which are what? Castiel Kurt said -- Hunter (loudly) Kurt guessed! a breath and exhales loudly Cas, What are we supposed to do, huh? Just sit on our asses, do nothing? Castiel No. We find Kurt. Hunter And then what?! The only thing that stopped Cain was death. Do you want to kill Kurt? Because I don't. And the only way I know how to save my brother is to cure him from the Mark. And, yes, I know there will be consequences, but not you, not Kurt, not anybody can tell me what those consequences are. So I'm not gonna let my brother d-destroy himself. My descision is final...we save Kurt. No matter what. Elsewhere, Kurt wakes up on a motel room floor, hangovered from drinking a couple of beers next to him, as the Mark of Cain is starting to affect him even much worse. Then repeatedly tells himself that he's okay, in which case he's really not. Later that day, Kurt in his Fed suit investigates the murder of Rose McKinley. He shocks the local sheriff with his cold demeanor when talking about the victim. Then another Ranger, Rudy, turns up at the murder scene as posing as a Fed. agent. Kurt tells him to walk away as he's already working on the case. The sheriff then tells Kurt that another woman, Crystal Thorrson, was with Rose when she disappeared, and Crystal is missing as well. Meanwhile, Hunter and Castiel visits Rita at the abandoned warehouse they have her held prisoner. Hunter threatens her with the witch-killing gun he'd put together to proceed with in doing the spell to remove the Mark of Cain without anymore delay. Though Rita stands defiant, knowing she is the only one that can perform the spell, and only agrees to perform under the condition that she gains her freedom and as well as Nadya's Codex. Hunter considers this for a moment though Castiel insists that it's a bad idea to free Rita Repulsa. Kurt talks to the parents of Rose McKinley in their home. He tells them that Rose was wearing a skank outfit and looking for sex because her home was pervaded by ”deceit and beatings and shame.” Joe McKinley punches Kurt, who pulls his gun on him, but he gets no answers. Rose’s brother, J.J., intercepts Kurt outside the house and tells him Rose and Crystal used to hang out with some guys in a cabin out by Cross Creek. Back at the warehouse, Rita is now able to read and translate the pages from the Book of the Damned and tells Hunter and Castiel the ingriedients to remove the Mark. Rita “Sumsu mimma ezebu ilu ma ikkibu Lu." "Something made by God, but forbidden to man." Hunter Forbidden? Castiel The forbidden fruit? Hunter (scuffs) No. Rita looks impressed Hunter (incredulously) The actual apple is the first ingredient? Hunter looks exasperated as he looks from Castiel to Rita Rita “Sumsu mimma ezebu Lu," Hunter Okay, uh, what's next? Rita "Something made by man, but forbidden by God." Hunter Okay, well, God forbade false idols, right? Castiel ...The Golden Calf. Hunter Wasn't that destroyed? Castiel shrugs. Rita "Sumsu mimma sen arramu." Hunter (sarcastically) Great. (clears throat) What's the third ingredient? Rita Oh. Hunter What? Rita The third ingredient, it's impossible. Hunter What is it? Rita Loosely translated --by heart. Castiel It's not impossible at all. Rita Not my literal heart, feathers. Something I love, the spell calls for me to kill it. Hunter A sacrifice? Rita Precisely. The book will grant freedom from the curse, but it wants something in return. Hunter Well, then give it. Rita Bring me something I love, I'll kill it. I want my freedom too much to make a fuss over that. The -- the problem is, I don't love anything. Castiel What about Crowley? Rita Happy to kill him. Let's not call it love. Castiel I don't believe you. Everyone loves something. Castiel touches her forehead and looks into her mind. He then sees Rita calling out to someone by the name Oskar. Castiel A Polish boy. Oskar. Rita I'm sorry. Oskar? You saw Oskar? Hunter Who is he? Rita Who was he? Uh, a peasant boy -- his family helped me through some difficulties, 300 years ago--- Hunter then gets a phone call from Rudy, who tells him where Kurt is and that ”he’s not playing well with others” as he's working on the case that he found. Hunter then decides to leave but before doing so, he asks Castiel to keep watch of Rita and to make sure the spell happens. Later, in a cabin, a vampire walks out with blood on his hands. He leans over a large metal tub, pumps water into it and washes off his hands. He then sniffs, sensing someone nearby. As he looks up, Kurt, now in his Ranger form, is coming at him with his Drago Sword. The vamp snarls and bares his fangs. Kurt then swings his dagger and blood spurs out as he decapitates the vamp. Kurt then bursts in the cabin then sees another vamp holding Rudy hostage, whose face is beaten, around the chest with one hand and holding a knife to his neck with the other. Kurt also spots Crystal, alive and tied up in the corner. The vampire threatens to kill Rudy but Kurt tells Rudy to man up and find a way out the situation he's held in, insisting that the vamp won't really kill him. As Rudy tries desperately to diffuse the situation Kurt continues to taunt the vamp which urges him into stabbing and killing Rudy. Once Rudy hits the floor, Kurt rushes in and beheads the vampire then freeing Crystal. Though she's frightened of what Kurt made the vampire do into killing Rudy, he just coldly tells her "you're welcome" and exits the cabin. Later, Kurt returns at the motel he was in and washes his face in the bathroom sink. But when he looks in the mirror and to see his reflection, he sees Castiel instead, with face all bloody. As Kurt looks away, troubled or maybe scared. He continues to wash his hands. And when he looks up again, he then sees Rudy in the mirror reflection, bloodied and with the stab wound in his chest. Kurt washes his hands more vigorously and looks away, visibly upset. Then suddenly, he punches the mirror, shattering it, slams the landphone off the wall, throws the TV set to the floor and proceeds top thoroughly trash the motel room. When he is done he is breathing heavy and looks anguished. At a crossroads, Castiel summons Crowley to get him to collect the ingredients to remove the Mark of Cain. Crowley refuses, even as Castiel threatens to smite him he stands defiant, however he tells Castiel that he will help under one condition: Castiel begs and calls him King, only then will he agree to gather the ingredients. Hunter arrives at the cabin and finds out what happened, then he finds Kurt’s motel where he was staying at as he spots the Impala parked outside. When he enters his room, Kurt is gone, but he left the keys to the Impala and a note saying ”She’s all yours again.” Elsewhere in an rundown bar shack, inside, Kurt throws a can of spray paint into his duffel bag. He has put together an alter on a table and is preparing ingredients for a ritual. He dumps the ingredients into a bowl in the middle of the symbol. There are lighted black candles around it. And then takes out his knife and makes a cut on his palm. As the blood drips into the bowl he speaks in Latin. Then everything inside starts rumbling as Kurt is performing a summoning ritual. A few seconds later, rumbling stops as Kurt finishes the incantation and then wraps his hand in a bandana. Then someone behind Kurt speaks to him. ??? Don't tell me that's queso. Kurt turns around and sees none other than...the horseman, DEATH. Kurt Yeah -- yes. Queso and, uh, taquitos, tamales. (brings a tray of food over to Death) Homemade by yours truly. All with the banned fat. Consider it an offering. Death For? Kurt ...I want you to kill me. (To be continued in the Chpt10 finale...) Category:Episodes